Obstructive sleep apnea (OSA) is a serious medical condition characterized by complete or partial blockage of the upper airway during sleep. The obstruction may be caused by relaxation of soft tissues and muscles in or around the throat (e.g., the soft palate, back of the tongue, tonsils, uvula, and pharynx) during sleep. OSA episodes may occur multiple times per night, thus disrupting the patient's sleep cycle. Suffers of chronic OSA may experience sleep deprivation, excessive daytime sleepiness, chronic fatigue, headaches, snoring, and hypoxia.
The use of mandibular advancement devices (also referred to as mandibular splints or mandibular advancement splints) has been proposed to treat OSA. A mandibular advancement device is an oral appliance worn in the mouth over the teeth of the upper and/or lower jaws. The device treats sleep apnea by advancing the lower jaw in an anterior direction relative to the upper jaw. This advancement tightens the tissues of the upper airway, thus inhibiting airway obstruction during sleep.
In some instances, however, existing mandibular advancement devices for treating OSA may produce undesirable side effects, such as tooth repositioning, jaw discomfort, and muscle strain. Additionally, existing approaches for designing and fabricating mandibular advancement devices may not account for or afford sufficient control over the forces applied to the patient's teeth, which may limit the degree to which such treatments can be customized for the particular patient.